


‘chill vibes’

by vividfriend



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vividfriend/pseuds/vividfriend
Summary: Things don’t go as planned when the Doctor promises the Fam a trip to a premium resort planet. With killer creatures on the loose, Yaz and the Doctor are forced into hiding, coming face-to-face with something much scarier: their feelings for one another.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	‘chill vibes’

**Author's Note:**

> Literally my first post to a public site since 2009 and it’s SMUT (please end me now). The things this ship does to me.
> 
> To say I’m nervous is an understatement, haha!

They’re running for their lives. Again.

Trust the Doctor to take them to a resort planet with promises of a spa day filled with rest, relaxation, and ‘chill vibes’ ( _ that’s what you lot say nowadays, right? _ ) only to find the opposite waiting for them. Who would’ve guessed that all the spa employees turned into rage-filled, murderous creatures come nightfall?  _ Certainly _ not the Doctor, who trouble always followed.

Honestly, if Yaz gave herself a moment to think about it she’d probably be alarmed at how  _ normal _ this has become for her life, but she doesn’t have a moment. All she has is the Doctor’s warm hand inside her own, gripping with an intensity you can only feel when running from a giant three-headed chicken-like creature.

She doesn’t know where Ryan and Graham ran off to, only that they darted off in the opposite direction of her, the Doctor, and their three-headed chicken pal. She can only hope they found somewhere safe to hide ‘til morning.

She’s following the Doctor through corridor after corridor, feeling herself slowing down. Police endurance training and adrenaline can only take you so far and she’s trying really hard not to think about what a giant chicken could do with them if caught.

They’ve put a good distance between them and their friend, but Yaz knows she won’t be able to keep this up for much longer. She doesn’t have time to think so she yanks the Doctor’s hand and pushes her inside the first door she sees, slamming it closed behind them.

The first thing Yaz notices as her eyes adjust to the surrounding darkness is that it’s  _ cramped _ . They’re so close that she can feel the other woman’s chest rise with every breath, soft puffs of air falling on her cheek.

A shiver of excitement travels up her spine as nerve endings come alight, dancing and wreaking havoc on her body at the close proximity. Weeks of warm smiles and stolen glances the Doctor thinks she hasn’t noticed culminating in Yaz all but crumbling at the briefest of touches.

“Oh, a cupboard. I  _ love _ a cupboard.” The Doctor chatters away, slightly out of breath, and seemingly oblivious to the swirling emotions plaguing the younger woman. “Y’know, I spent the better part of a month living inside a cupboard. Well, I say a cupboard, it was really more of a— _ mmrph _ !”

Instinctively, Yaz clamps a hand over the Doctor’s mouth. As much as she’s terrified of what’s happening between them, there’s still a giant chicken out there on the prowl.

“ _ Doctor _ ,” she whispers harshly, tilting her head back to signal towards the door. “You’ve gotta be quiet, okay?”

The blonde’s eyes widen in acknowledgement and the gravity of the situation settles between them. She gives a stiff nod underneath Yaz’s hand, letting out a breath that warms Yaz in more ways than she cares to admit.

The Doctor’s eyes flicker downwards to the hand covering her mouth, eyes darkening with a weight Yaz can’t decipher. Hastily, she yanks her hand back and tries to look anywhere else. A fire crawls up her neck, licking at her cheeks until their burning pink. She silently prays it goes unnoticed in the dark.

They remain silent for a long moment. Waiting. Listening. Vaguely, Yaz realizes this is probably the longest she’s ever witnessed the Doctor go without speaking. She chances a glance at the Doctor to find the other woman unabashedly observing her. She shifts, almost uncomfortable under such direct scrutiny.

She wishes she were a mind reader, that she could decipher the Doctor’s thoughts and tell where they stood. Was Yaz truly alone in feeling like this? Surely not?

A sudden clack of powerful clawed feet hitting the floor outside sends Yaz starting against the Doctor. Bodily pressed together, she has to swallow a gasp as a strong thigh brushes between her legs, against her core in the sudden movement. Electric heat shoots through her, hardening her nipples and zipping straight down, kindling a fire between her legs. 

The Doctor stills against her and a bolt of pure terror seizes Yaz, horrified that the other woman knows just how affected she is. She tries to back away, but the Doctor grabs her waist, keeping her in place in a protective hold.

They wait. The footsteps grow distant and she can feel more than hear the exhale of relief from the blonde.

The Doctor shifts, causing her thigh to brush against Yaz again and this time Yaz can't help the moan that escapes her lips. Her cheeks flame even brighter as cocktail of emotions floods her senses. Arousal. Embarrassment. Shame. Panic. She's sure the Doctor can feel the erratic  _ thump thump thump  _ of her heart against her own.

The Doctor twitches her hips again, almost experimentally, and Yaz can’t help but think she’s doing this on purpose now. The thought alone that the Doctor may want this sends a sharp thrill of excitement to the pit of her stomach and a fresh wave of arousal takes precedence over her jumbled feelings. A fire kindled now raging aflame. Pressed against the Doctor, Yaz can't see her face but she can feel her breathing growing haggard as their breasts heave flush against each other.

" _ Oh _ ." Yaz gasps, low and throaty into the Doctor's ear, unable to keep herself at bay with their bodies pressed deliciously together. The blonde groans in response, the noise vibrating against the skin of Yaz’s neck.

“Doctor?” Yaz whispers into the dark.

For a moment, all she hears is their breathing, harsh and in tandem. She fears the worst. That she's broken the moment between them, that the Doctor will push her away, send her packing back to Sheffield, to a normalcy she'll always chase, but never find. That she'll never see the Doctor again. Then, a whisper: “We’ve gotta keep quiet… okay?”

The echo of her earlier words are more than just a reminder. The question is clear to Yaz: the Doctor is asking permission to continue and, by god, she lets her have it. She nods against the blonde, pushing the hands at her waist downward. Eager hands grasp her bum and she’s bucks into the Doctor, unable to control herself any longer.

The Doctor inhales sharply as she pushes against Yaz’s thigh. They move in tandem, bucking and rutting against one another like their lives depended on it. 

Yaz has dreamed of this. In the depths of night where inhibitions fell away to guilty daydreams and shy self-admissions, she’s wondered what it would be like, to have the Doctor like this. Sweating and panting and  _ needing  _ her. But the pure reality of it is better than even her wildest dreams. The Doctor is rubbing herself against her and Yaz is sure she will combust into dozens of stars, breathing new life into the universe in a way only the Doctor could bring about.

The thigh between her own is so powerful and firm and  _ the Doctor’s _ . Pressure is swirling and coiling inside her and she doesn’t think she can keep quiet much longer. The Doctor must sense this as she moves one hand to clamp over Yaz’s mouth. The reversal of their earlier position is not lost on her.

The clacking of clawed feet creeps suddenly closer. Yaz knows they shouldn't be doing this, that she should be focusing on the threat at hand but the Doctor is all but mewling against her. The approach of danger does nothing but heighten Yaz's arousal to a precipice, sending her careening off the edge. Cries of pleasure are muffled against the Doctor’s hand as she finishes, rutting clumsily against her.

The Doctor lets out a low breathy groan, muscles tightening and jerking a moment after, chasing Yaz's release with one of her own.

They both still as the sound outside grows louder and louder, edging closer to the sanctity of their dark haven. They stay like that until the sounds grow softer, fading away as the creature presumably wonders off down the corridor.

The Doctor removes her hand from Yaz's mouth, almost like an afterthought as they both slump together, aftershocks of pulsing pleasure and raging adrenaline shooting through them. Yaz wouldn't be surprised to find a large wet stain on the Doctor's thigh when she eventually moves away. Judging from the heat emanating from the other woman, she'd be shocked if her own thigh wasn't damp too.

Feeling brave, Yaz moves back so she can see the Doctor's face. Even through the darkness she can see the flush that's spread across her cheeks, hair out of place, and sweat on her brow. Yaz imagines she's a similar sight. A small, hesitant smile plays at the Doctor's lips and Yaz can't help but give one of her own. They both chuckle at the sight of each other, nerves and warmth bubbling its way to the forefront.

The Doctor had promised rest, relaxation, and 'chill vibes' and, although two of them have fallen at the wayside, Yaz can't help but feel more relaxed than she has in ages despite it all.

When her lips find the Doctor's for the first time, she realizes that they've got more than enough time to make up for it.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:
> 
> Currently you can find me eternally screaming about Doctor Who on tumblr @vividfriend.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
